


We're a Team

by Inkspill7



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Gen, Sakura - Freeform, Team Bonding, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill7/pseuds/Inkspill7
Summary: A short one-shot of Team 7 bonding and getting used to each other.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	We're a Team

Team 7 was on a mission like any other. It was a week-long, B-rank to transport the old dusty scrolls of the Tanaka clan to their safe house on the outskirts of the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf Village. It seemed everyone in Konoha was in the mood for spring cleaning recently. Even Kakashi had announced that he had given his cluttered apartment a good run through and found an alarm clock he had used as a teenager. As Kakashi strolled to the village gates half an hour after the agreed meeting time, the team was left wondering if their sensei’s clock had been damaged in its years out of use. They all knew the more plausible reason: Hatake Kakashi simply was not born to be punctual.

Naruto had been yawning profusely in the mere fifteen minutes they had spent walking the overgrown foot paths guiding them into the less-explored regions of the forest. He was also the one who begged Kakashi not to have to tree-jump, making Sasuke click his tongue and Sakura scold him for not sleeping on time. Truth be told, they had all been feeling less confrontational since the ultra warm sun had broken through previously icy clouds.

“Argh,” Naruto exclaimed as he whacked another low-lying branch out if his face. It was like the tree were vying for his blood only.

“Its your fault we’re walking, Naruto. Don’t complain,” Sakura seethed, lugging her sack of scrolls more securely onto her shoulder. Her green eyes were ablaze with annoyance, like she was searing a hole into the back of Naruto’s unsuspecting head.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto turned and was faced with that same expression he has been seeing on Sakura’s face for the past year and on the villagers’ faces his whole life. “You know I can’t sleep when its so hot at night, dattebayo!” Naruto pouted and tried desperately to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. Kakashi knew that was not the cause of Naruto’s sleepless nights, he had had those eyes before and so has Sasuke as much as he tried to hide it. Kakashi could not blame Sakura’s ignorance but she would need to work on her empathy eventually.

“So, why do we have to suffer for it and accommodate you? Kakashi-sensei, please can we run? At this rate we'll get back home as fully grown adults,” Sakura pleaded, glancing desperately back and forth at Kakashi and the silent Sasuke.

“Sakura, we can’t leave Naruto on the forest floor and if he’s in the trees he’d likely,” Kakashi motioned Naruto’s violent death with his free hand that wasn’t clutching his Icha Icha book, “have a nasty fall.” He grinned and his eyes crinkled shut as he did.

Sakura didn’t know why she bothered to bring it up. It felt like everyone was always catering to Naruto’s laziness for no good reason. The boy couldn’t even throw his _kunai_ straight.

“Why do we even bring him on these missions if he’s going to be so _useless_?” She mumbled darkly under her breath; her voice quiet with rage. She half-hoped Naruto would hear.

He did. His cerulean eyes lost some of its lethargic glaze and became hyper focussed on fiddling with the strap of the huge sack he carried. It should not have hurt; it was simply the truth, after all. And yet, he still wasn’t entirely used to it – maybe he’d let his guard down too much around Team 7- as her words created a thick lump in his throat like the ones he’d get from walking up in the night, shaking from his nightmares.

Kakashi noticed the dead uncharacteristic silence of the blond and understood he'd heard Sakura. As he opened his mouth to speak a cold, unflinching voice spoke first.

“If I recall correctly, Naruto _is our teammate_ ,” said Sasuke, his voice controlled as he didn't once look back at Sakura or to the side at Naruto. His knuckles were white from his clenched fists but his face was a blank canvas.

Sakura and Naruto stopped breathing.

Sakura could see the tension in Sasuke’s shoulders and simply knowing it was out of annoyance towards her and _support_ for Naruto made her feel weirdly sick to the stomach. If Sasuke was on Naruto’s side along with her sensei, then maybe she was missing something about her talkative teammate. She couldn't bear to speak now, for fear her voice would shake. Instead, she fell into deep thought.

Naruto on the other hand stared openly at the pale-skinned, black-haired boy next to him. All he had made was a single statement that wouldn't seem like much coming from anyone else, but from Sasuke’s mouth that was typically held in a tight-lipped frown, Naruto found it meant the world. The very idea of Sasuke’s acknowledgment spurred him to achieve, so hearing such words made him almost giddy. Yet, at the same time, he hated how his heart had jumped unto his throat the second Sasuke had spoken and that he could only release his held breath once he heard Sasuke’s words were in his favour. Was he intimidated by Sasuke?

‘No way,’ Naruto thought and shook his head in confusion. The movement caught Sasuke’s eye, who raised an eyebrow at him. All Naruto could do was smile and shrug hopelessly. He quickened his pace to get ahead and out of the cloud of awkwardness before he embarrassed himself further.

Just seconds later, he noticed Sasuke too had walked a little faster and caught up to him.

The two of them said nothing as they walked peacefully beside each other.

Kakashi did not have to look up from the worn pages of his book to know Naruto and Sasuke had started a new and different journey to the one this footpath was taking them on. He slowed down to accompany Sakura who was blissfully unaware. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she nervously bit at her thumbnail, lost in thought.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. The kids were growing up, you see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be glad to write up any ideas anyone has. Particularly revolving around Sasuke/Naruto or Team 7 in general. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
